This invention relates to a steering column support assembly having an energy absorbing function as means for protecting the driver in the event of a collision of motor vehicles.
Steering assemblies capable of absorbing energy in collisions heretofore known include those incorporating a bellows tube which is adapted to be compressed by the steering shaft for the absorption of energy by the resistance involved (U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,732). Also known are those in which the steering column support bracket for securing the steering column to the vehicle body with bolts is rendered movable in only one direction (Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 70336/1974 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 1413/1974).
However, the conventional devices are composed of a larger number of parts and are therefore complex to assemble, require a number of assembling steps and are much more expensive than usual steering assemblies which are not adapted for the absorption of energy in the event of a collision. The conventional devices further have the drawback that the energy absorbing member involves variations in the mode of undergoing plastic deformation due to variations in the quality of the material and the configuration of the member, failing to assure the shock absorption contemplated for the protection of the driver whereas the absorbing member is designed to effect progressive absorption of energy in the initial stage of collision.